Social networks are typically operated by one owner. For example, MySpace is a popular social network operated by a single enterprise. However, a third party “scraper” program may be unable to collect information about activities of the users of the social network. For example, the frequency of communication, volume of communication, type of communication among users of a social network cannot be measured by external devices.